1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for improving transcription and translation of content. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for creating confidence-rated transcription and translation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology exists for automatically transcribing content from one form to another. For example, an automatic speech recognition application can transcribe audio content into textual data. Similarly, text-to-speech applications convert textual information into audio information.
Technology also exists for translating content from one language to another. For example, applications exist for translating English language text to Spanish, French, German, or any of hundreds of world languages and dialects. Stand-alone applications and online tools are available for converting text data from one language to another.